


Fancomic: What Audrey Wants

by molamola_K



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please do not repost.<br/>The characters don't belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fancomic: What Audrey Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

  
  
애들 입에 저런 대사 넣는 거 괜찮은가 고민하다가..오드리가 성에 일찍 눈 뜬 조숙한 아이었을 거라 생각하며 그렸다.   
충격받은 러스티를 흑백처리로 표현할 수 있었던 게 재밌었던 기억.


End file.
